


green tea

by Quillium



Series: a cup of tea [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce avoids Mario Kart, Matt's just watching, Peter's a huge fan, Tea, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: Bruce Banner pops into Matt's apartment with a box of green tea.





	green tea

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Bruce. I wrote nowhere near enough, so expect more?

Bruce Banner pops in a little after 12, a box of tea in hand and an apologetic hesitance to his steps. "Daredevil, I presume?" He sighs, rubbing a lock of graying hair between two fingers. "Sorry to intrude. Could I possibly stay a while?"

Matt sort of stares at him, or rather, focuses, eyes a little to the side of Banner's head even as he scrubs a hand over his face and sighs, "I should have known that Stark wouldn't be so generous as to keep my identity a secret."

Banner made a little shrugging motion, reaching out to pat Matt on a shoulder in a way that was probably supposed to be comforting as he answered, "If it helps any, he didn't really tell anyone, and he's respecting your choice to keep your identity a secret. I just so happened to be in the neighborhood when Peter came here, is all, and I'm the only other person who knows about this living arrangement."

Matt pursed his lips together and closed his eyes with a breathy sigh. "You brought tea." He noted, grudgingly opening the door to let Banner in. "I'm sure that Peter will be happy to see you as well."

" _Am_ I!" Peter's delighted shout rang from the living room and he bounded over to gape at Banner, lips stretched into an impossibly wide smile. "You're _the_ leading source of knowledge on gamma radiation and the effects on human biology! You're absolutely _brilliant_!"

The edges of Banner's lips quirked up into a smile as he set the tea down on the kitchen counter. "I wouldn't say that I'm brilliant," He answered modestly, "Though I suppose I know my fair sum on radiation."

Peter pressed two hands against his chest. "Can I have your autograph?" He asked seriously. "Flash would be _so_ jealous. He's been following your work for _ever_."

Banner's eyes flickered to Matt, amusement swimming in his smile as he answered lightly, "I really don't think that anybody would care about my autograph. I'm just a no name, really."

"My science teacher has a _poster_ of you in our classroom." Peter shook his head, hair flying into his ears. " _Please_?"

"If you're famous, may as well be generous with your autograph." Endless amusement swelled up in Matt's voice as he shut the door. "May as well humor the kid." He paused, and added quietly, whispering in Banner's ear, "He pestered me for a _month_ to get mine's. You'd have thought I'd given him the world when I finally signed something."

"Resistance is futile." Peter intoned, flashing him a bright smile afterwards.

Banner gave a nervous little laugh type sound and caved in quite quickly.

Afterwards, while they set the water to boil and opened up the package of tea, Peter tilted his head back to peer at Bruce and cocked an eyebrow. "So, Doc, what brings you to our humble abode?" He spread out his arms and the corners of his lips twitched up, ruining his sad attempt at serious demeanor.

Banner turned an interesting shade of red, and admitted quietly, "Mario Kart."

Peter choked, and gaped at Banner. " _Mario Kart_?"

"It makes me mad when I lose." Banner answered, half defensively, half ashamed. "So I can't stay in the tower while we play."

"Wow, this is new information." Peter leaned back and snickered. "So, does this mean that I can never challenge you to a video game tourney?"

"They had to remake the walls Hulk-proof." Banner answered wistfully with a shake of his head. "I'm banned from the gaming room."

"That's just sad." Peter shook his head and patted Banner's shoulder comfortingly. "If you'd like, we can play with you."

Banner's lips twisted into a smile. "And risk the Hulk rampaging through Hell's Kitchen?"

"No, thanks." Matt was quick to agree as he poured out the tea and set it before them. "So you came to me?"

Banner lifted his shoulders into a tight shrug. "I don't really know anybody." He answered apologetically, lowering his head guiltily.

Matt sighed and handed him a cup of tea. "It's alright. So, green tea. Did you choose this because of it's calming properties?"

"Actually," Banner's smile returned, a bit wider than before, and he laughed, "I just found it ironic."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best. Maybe my worst? Myeh.


End file.
